Harrys Tagebuch
by zan189
Summary: Harry hat aus Versehen einen Liebestrank abbekommen und ist jetzt unsterblich in Professor Snape verliebt. Seine Freunde versuchen, einen Gegentrank zu brauen, um ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. OneShot. Bitte R&R!


**Harrys Tagebuch**

Hermine streitet sich mal wieder mit Ron.

Toll.

Es nervt ein bißchen, daß sich dann jeder der beiden ausgerechnet bei mir ausheult, und ich muß vermitteln. Gegen Hermine komme ich eh gar nicht erst an, weil sie mich nie ausreden läßt, wenn ich ihr einen Vorschlag mache. Und Ron sagt „Weiber!" auf alle Gegenargumente, die ich bringe und die ihm verständlich machen sollen, was Hermine fühlt und denkt. Hach, was soll ich nur machen? Als ich das letzte Mal verliebt war, wurde es auch ganz schön kompliziert, Cho mit ihrem ewigen Rumgeheule über Cedric, und ich wußte überhaupt nicht, was sie eigentlich will. Mittlerweile denke ich mir, daß sie ihn gar nicht so sehr geliebt hat, sondern nur mit ihm zusammen war, weil er beliebt und gutaussehend war. Und bei mir hat sie dann so getan, als ginge ihr das ach so furchtbar zu Herzen, weil sie mich eifersüchtig machen wollte. Wie krank ist das? Ein Junge, der nur ein paar Monate zuvor ERMORDET wurde, und sie benutzt seinen Tod für alberne Spielchen!

Weiber!

Naja, alle sind auch nicht so. Luna zum Beispiel ist echt ganz nett, und ich finde sie auch sehr süß. Zuerst war sie mir ein bißchen peinlich, weil sie so seltsam ist, aber irgendwie habe ich endlich kapiert, daß es nicht darauf ankommt, wie jemand aussieht oder wie beliebt derjenige ist, sondern ob es ein netter Mensch ist. Luna ist definitiv nett. Ginny und Neville auch. Ich glaube, zwischen den beiden bahnt sich was an. Neville ist ständig davon überzeugt, daß er alles falsch macht und ein absoluter Versager ist. Und Ginny plustert sich mittlerweile fast schon wie ihre Mutter auf, wenn er so über sich selbst spricht, und stutzt ihn zusammen. Dann duckt er sich immer ein bißchen und schaut sie mit einem Blick an, der dem von Rons Vater gleicht, wenn er Mrs. Weasley ansieht.

Oh Mann, warum kann ich nicht zwei solche Eltern haben? Ich finde, das charmanteste an den beiden ist, daß sie ständig vor sich hin zanken. Genauso wie Ron und Hermine. Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, daß Hermine manchmal ein wenig zu hart mit Ron umspringt, aber das liegt sicher nur daran, daß er die Katze nicht endlich aus dem Sack läßt und ihr sagt, daß er sie gern hat. Ich wette, wenn die beiden erstmal zusammen wären, würde Hermine ganz anders mit ihm umgehen. Natürlich würde sie immer noch die Augen verdrehen und entnervt „Ron!" sagen, wenn er mal wieder Blödsinn von sich gibt. Sonst wär sie ja nicht mehr sie selbst. Aber ich glaube, sie würde nicht wirklich genervt sein, außerdem würde sie endlich mal kapieren, daß er sie teilweise deswegen reizt, weil er es schnucklig findet, wenn sie sich wie eine Henne aufbläht und Litaneien über die Rechte von Hauselfen auf uns niederschmettert.

Ich frage mich gerade, ob Rons und Hermines Kinder später mal auch alle rote Haare haben werden? Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht habe ich dann auch einen Sohn, oder eine Tochter, die ich mit einem der Weasleys verkuppeln kann! Dann würde ich endlich richtig zur Familie gehören, als Schwiegervater, und dann hätten auch meine Enkelkinder alle rote Haare. Das fände ich prima. Ich mag rote Haare.

Auf der anderen Seite... vielleicht bekomme ich nie Kinder. Vielleicht heirate ich nie! Gestern im Zaubertränke-Unterricht ist Neville ein Rezept durcheinandergeraten (erzähl mir was neues!) und ich habe die volle Ladung abbekommen, bin rücklings über meinen Stuhl gekippt und war erstmal weg. Eigentlich hätte es ein Hustensaft werden sollen, gegen Heuschnupfen, aber Neville hat es irgendwie zu einer Neukreation geschafft und offensichtlich einen Liebestrank fabriziert, der einen dazu bringt, den/ die/ das Erste/n, den/ die/ das man erblickt, unsterblich und für den Rest seines Lebens zu lieben. Bei mir war das unglücklicherweise Snape. Man kann es sich kaum vorstellen, aber ich bekomme jedesmal ein verzücktes Grinsen im Gesicht, wenn ich nur an ihn denke (so z.B. jetzt gerade), und außerdem finde ich gar nicht mehr, daß seine Haare schmalzig aussehen. Naja, eigentlich schon, aber plötzlich regt mich dieser Umstand weniger dazu an, mich angeekelt wegzudrehen, sondern Phantasien darüber zu haben, wie ich Snape höchstpersönlich die Haare wasche...

Tschuldigung, mußte mich eben mal kalt abduschen.

Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann keinem meiner Freunde bescheid geben, weil die gerade streiten und dann nur noch einen Kopf dafür haben, entweder sämtliche Fehler des anderen seit der ersten Klasse für mich aufzuzählen, oder verächtlich zu schnaufen. Ich werde Ginny mal fragen, vielleicht bringt sie aus Neville heraus, in welcher Reihenfolge er die Zutaten zusammengemischt hat und ob er welche weggelassen oder andere dazugetan hat.

Ob Snape mich wohl auch liebt?

Was für einen Unsinn schreibe ich da? Und wo kommen die ganzen rosa Herzchen her, überall auf meiner Pergamentrolle?

Natürlich liebt Severus mich nicht, im Gegenteil. Er haßt mich schon seit der ersten Klasse. Aber ich habe mal in einem Buch gelesen (hieß irgendwas mit Stolz), wie einer ganz fies zu einem Mädchen war und eigentlich heimlich in sie verliebt war. Vielleicht ist das ja bei ihm und mir auch so?

Nein! Ich muß mich von diesen Wunschgedanken frei machen und bei der Realität bleiben: Severus kann mich nicht ausstehen. Seufz!

Und wenn doch? Ob er mich wohl heiraten würde, ich meine, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin und so. Jetzt geht es ja noch nicht, weil ich sein Schutzbefohlener bin. Was würde ich für eine kleine Strafarbeit von ihm geben. Er könnte mich im Klassenzimmer die Kessel schrubben lassen, dann wäre ich in seiner Nähe... mir ist aufgefallen, daß er herrlich riecht. Eigentlich nach nicht viel, aber als er sich über mich beugte, um zu sehen, ob mir etwas passiert war (er hatte diesen niedlichen „I am very much annoyed!"-Ausdruck im Gesicht) roch ich ihn, wovon ich aufwachte aus meiner Bewußtlosigkeit. Als ich die Augen öffnete, war er so nahe an mir dran, daß seine lange Nase fast in meinen Mund hineinragte, und da war es um mich geschehen. Sein Atem kitzelte mein Gesicht, und am liebsten hätte ich ihn sofort...

Diesmal habe ich mich auch gleich rasiert.

Ich habe Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen und ihr mein Problem geschildert. Ich sehe nämlich nicht ein, daß ich für den Rest meines Lebens Severus Snapes Sklave sein soll. Vielleicht legt er mich in Ketten und dann muß ich ihm dienen.

Oh verdammt, wenn das so weitergeht, hole ich mir noch eine Erkältung!

Auf jeden Fall hat Ginny mich ausgelacht, aber mir versprochen, daß sie Neville mal auf den Zahn fühlt. Hermine und Ron sind nirgends zu sehen, ich möchte versuchen, ihnen auch bescheid zu geben, damit sie mich nötigenfalls davon abhalten können, meinen süßen Schnuckelbär wie eine wildgewordene Raubkatze anzufallen, wenn er sein verächtliches „Potter!" auf diese sinnliche Weise ausspeiht. Oh, muß weg!

Meine Haut ist schon ganz rot vom vielen Wasser. Was soll ich nur machen?

Ich begebe mich einfach auf die Suche nach Ron und Hermine, und denke an belanglose Dinge wie Arithmantik, die Dursleys (urgh! abtörnend!)

DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS DURSLEYS

Oh Mann! War das eben peinlich! Ich bin dem Mann meiner schlaflosen Nächte (seit gestern) auf dem Gang begegnet, wie ich da dursleystammelnd auf der Suche nach meinen zwei besten Freunden war, und er zog mir für Lärmbelästigung fünf Punkte ab. Da ich jedoch nicht aufhörte, um nicht in Phantasien abzuschweifen, die sich deutlich für ihn gezeigt hätten, schleifte er mich (ich wünschte!) im übertragenen Sinne mit in die Kerker (wird man in Kerkern nicht normalerweise gefesselt und geknebelt, und dann stellen animalische Bestien die wildesten Dinge mit einem an? Scheiße, kann hier nicht duschen gehen!) und trug mir als Strafarbeit für mein impertinentes Verhalten (dabei funkelten seine Augen auf diese ganz bestimmte wütende Art, die ich schon immer an ihm geliebt habe... was denke ich da? Schon immer? Ha, das ist nur der Einfluß des Zaubertrankes, früher habe ich meinen Mausibären gehaßt!) auf, die Wände neu anzustreichen. Im ganzen Kerker. Oh, wie ich ihn liebe! Er ist so einfallsreich, wenn es um Bestrafung geht!

Ginny kam gerade mit Neville, Ron und Hermine vorbei. Sie hat allen bescheid gegeben, Hermine hat schon eine Tonne an Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek angestellt, Neville hat sich an alle Zutaten und die exakte Reihenfolge erinnert, und Ron hat Hermine zur Versöhnung ein Parfüm geschenkt. Die beiden halten Händchen. Ich soll hier weiter Schmiere stehen (und anstreichen, wie mir mein Herr und Meister befohlen hat), während die vier im Klassenzimmer einen Gegentrank brauen. Falls mein Herzensbube aufkreuzen sollte, muß ich versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, ins Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Es hat funktioniert!

Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Neville haben es geschafft, und ein Gegenmittel gefunden, während ich beschäftigt war, meinen Herzallerliebsten auf die für ihn schönstmögliche Weise abzulenken. Er muß die ganzen letzten Wochen nichts anderes als Ananas gegessen haben... Meine Freunde waren tatsächlich ein bißchen geschockt, als sie ihn und mich so sahen, aber sie haben uns versprochen, keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten. Sev hat mir gesagt, wenn wir es schaffen, unsere Liebe vor den anderen geheimzuhalten, können wir uns auch weiterhin treffen, und wenn ich 18 werde (also am Ende meiner Schullaufbahn) wollen wir heiraten!

Ist das nicht aufregend? Wir wollen sogar ein paar Kinder adoptieren, ich möchte unseren Sohn auf jeden fall James nennen! Aber da neckt er mich ständig und sagt, ihm würde Gaylord besser gefallen. Ich kriege meinen Schatz aber schon noch rum!

Als Hermine mich mit dem Gegenmittel bespritzte, wollte mein Einziger natürlich wissen, was zum Teufel hier eigentlich los sei. Da erklärte ich ihm, daß ich einem Liebesbann unterlegen war und jetzt davon befreit sei, während ich spielerisch an seinem Ohr knabberte. Als Neville ihm erklärt hatte, was er mit dem Zaubertrank gestern falsch gemacht habe, meinte der göttlichste Mann auf Erden: „Aber wenn man in diesem Rezept Kartoffelschalen gegen getrocknete Feigen austauscht, passiert doch nichts weiter, als daß der Trank kein Hustensaft, sondern ein Schmerzkiller wird!" In diesem Moment FIEL mir auch direkt auf, daß mir der Rücken weh tat von dem Sturz gestern.


End file.
